


The Rendezvous Problem

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: 4F, Back to School, Battle, F/M, Ferris Wheel, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weekend before a new school year, Cheren runs into a familiar face late at night underneath the Rondez-view Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa. They compare where they wanted to be with where they ended up. Can they teach each other a lesson, and learn from the other's mistakes? For "Back to School" week at Literary Fanfiction at deviantART.</p>
<p>Contains game-ending spoilers for Black 2 and White 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rendezvous Problem

He straightened his tie as he walked, wondering why he was wearing it.

Ahead of him, the ferris wheel loomed, a giant mystery he couldn’t solve. He was starting to experience the fun everyone else talked about on these Saturdays in Nimbasa, but he still didn’t understand it. And he didn’t understand what about it was pulling him out here on Friday night instead of waiting until morning.

Something passing near him on his right snapped him out of his reverie; his heart caught in his chest and his hand went to his pokeball belt, gasping, ready for a fight. Alarm and fear faded into surprise as he realized it was a pair of large eyes staring at him from underneath the brim of a hat… but he became concerned instead of relieved when he realized the hat was black, and the hair under it was green.

“N. “

“Cheren.”

They stared at each other under the moonlight for a second, anger building behind Cheren’s eyes. Even in the dark, he could only see N’s eyes soften.

“What are you doing here?”

“I ride the ferris wheel with Rosa sometimes on Fridays… but she did not come today.” He looked back, over his shoulder, at the ride. 

Cheren made a face. “You can’t resist a young girl with a dream, can you?” He snapped.

“So why are you here after midnight?” N smiled serenely, eyes glinting in contrast.

“I was in town getting supplies,” he grinned back. “New class starts on Monday.”

“I must say… I never envisioned you as a teacher.”

“And I never envisioned you as an ally, but it happened.” Cheren took a step toward him. “Let’s face it, N, neither of us is where we wanted to be two years ago. Two years ago, we both wanted to be the same place. And now? We’re in the same place, but it’s not there.”

N lifted his head, giving Cheren a clearer look at his eyes. “What do you mean, the same place? Literally, I suppose.”

“We’re adrift. Team Plasma’s finished, and what do we do now?”

N laughed, turning away, shaking his head. “You’re not adrift. You teach school.”

“Oh, because that was always my dream.” Cheren rolled his eyes.

“Why do you accost me like this, Cheren? Do you blame me because you aren’t champion?”

Cheren reached up and straightened his tie, as if that would somehow make the rest of him feel neater. “Ride the ferris wheel with me. And battle me afterward.”

“What will that prove?” N turned back to face him. “I’m not one of your students, and I don’t need your badge.”

“But you need a lesson on how to move on with your life, and so do I. Battle me tonight. Put Hilda behind you. And tomorrow, we both start over.”

“I don’t use Reshiram anymore, you know.”

Cheren grinned, stepping past N, toward the ride. “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
